


1,000 words ((Nagito X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: "That's so unfair!" Kazuichi cried out from ahead. "Why did the creepy guy get a date before me! Am I really that undesirable?""Will you shut up!" Akane yelled back. I smiled to myself, hearing the bickering. These were my friends, right? My very own beacon.♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	1,000 words ((Nagito X Reader One Shot))

My heart wrenched in my chest, I couldn't keep a hold of my breathing anymore. The bile rose to my throat as the smell overpowered the air. Why did this happen? I swallowed, turning my head away from the scene before me. "A body has been discovered!" The innocent voice came through the monitors. His voice... It was childish. He sounded so happy and nice but we all knew. He loved the idea of death, running around and chasing our tails as we were each picked off, one by one. "N-No way!" A boy cried from behind. 

The day started off so relaxed. We were going to meet up at the restaurant with everyone for breakfast. Footsteps approached from behind where I sat beside the body of my fallen friend. Who could have done this? I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone crouched beside me. "It looks like something cut off their air flow." A creamy voice muttered. He sounded so relaxed as he spoke, the voice relaxed my nerves a little. How could he stay calm in a situation like this anyway? "I can't do this anymore." I sighed, shaking my head. Another friend dead. How much longer can we hold up here? I'm starting to believe there's no hope for anyone. No hope... Should we just let ourselves be consumed by the darkness that lurks on the island? I lowered my face into my hands, feeling the crumbling in my chest. The hand on my shoulder pulled me into his warm body, giving me a gentle hug. How could I even trust him? After everything he's done. But right now, I'll take any kind of support I'm offered. Tears threatened at the corners of my eyes, but I couldn't let them go and show any weakness. So I turned away from the body and buried my face into his sweater. "Don't worry. We'll find who did this." He whispered, pulling himself to his feet and bringing me with until I stood on my own. "How can you be so sure? With each case, we have the chance of failing. And.." I couldn't even finish. Everyone knew what happens if we guess wrong on a trial. The murderer lives and we all die. "Well, we just need to have hope."

I looked up into his face, observing the smile he wore. "What's hopeful in this situation?" I sniffed, looking to the ground. I felt his hand on my chin, bringing me back to look into his soft eyes. "Well, we have a lot to be hopeful about, don't we? We have the chance of all dying, but with all of us working together, we have the chance to win too."

I eyed the corpse behind us, seeing Hajime and Mikan already inspecting for clues. With a sigh, I muttered out. "What about you?" There's a reason nobody really trusted him. A silent danger, lurking in our group. An attempted murderer. Who's side was he on? "What about me?" The boy tapped his chin, tilting his head confused. His eggshell colored hair fell over his face a little. The strands all stuck out in different directions. On any normal person, they would look messy, but for him, it seemed fitting. The wild hair matched him well. "Which side are you on?" I tried to gaze into his eyes, finding any hidden emotions but they seemed to be under lock and key. I couldn't see anything but the bright color of his iris'. 

"Isn't it obvious?" The boy chuckled quietly. "I'm on the side of hope." He seemed to force a grin. Side of hope, huh? Which side is hope? He was always so mysterious. Even when I tried to understand, he made it so difficult.

I closed my eyes again, wrapping my arms around him in another hug. He didn't seem to complain, which I was glad for. It was hard to speak when the body of a friend sat right behind you. "(Y/n)." Hajime suddenly interupted, approaching where we stood. "Sorry to eh, bother you?" He awkwardly muttered, clearing his throat. "But you are the first person to find the body, right?"

I nodded the reply, turning my attention to him. "Can you tell me how you found them?"

He wants me to... Remember the moment I found the corpse? I didn't want to remember. The way their glassy eyes were staring lifelessly into the ceiling, hands over their chest like the killer was setting them up for us. Their own blood pooled around their head, dripping from their mouth. I remember every detail. I couldn't get it out of my head. I tried to block it out when Hajime spoke again. "Please tell me. I need to know. It could be an important clue to finding who did it."

Yes, I couldn't argue with that. I wanted the killer caught but I still couldn't handle all of this. "Nagito, you are here too. Did you see anything?"

The boy beside me crossed his arms. "You're asking me? A worthless piece of trash like me helping out on the case!" He burst out laughing. 

"Keep the crazy on the low, will ya?" The girl, Akane, who was nearby rolled her eyes. Everyone was used to Nagito's strange outbursts by now but it was still enough to give someone the chills. "Just tell me." Hajime sighed. The two boys usually investigated together, so I'm sure Hajime thought it was nothing but annoying.

Nagito nodded, thinking back to exactly what happened. "The body was exactly the same as how you see it. It looks like they fell from something though, dontcha think? The legs are awkwardly moved, even though the hands are placed over the chest."

I looked back to the body, seeing what Nagito meant. He was right. Maybe lack of air wasn't all that killed them. Did... The killer play with them first? 

"(Y/n), you look like you're going to be sick." Akane interjected, a frown on her face. "Are you alright?"

I didn't even notice until now. But my stomach ached, and the smell was stinging my nose. I needed some fresh air. "I think I'm going to wait outside." I moved away from the group to push the doors open and step into the sunlight. The doors closed behind quietly, and I was soaked into the warmth of the sun. I took a deep breath, surrounding myself with the sounds and smells of the beach. Who could believe such grim incidents could happen in such a peaceful place?

I pushed myself against the wall and let myself slide to the ground. The silence was nice for once. In a place like this, being alone was nerve wracking, but for some reason, not this time. 

I heard the doors open again, and caught Nagito exiting. "Heyy how are you doing?" He lowered himself to where I sat. "A break sounded nice. Mind if I join you?"

I gave a shrug, looking up to the sky. No clouds at all. Nothing to distract my attention away from the case. He took my silence as an okay and relaxed into the wall beside me. We were both silent for a long time, merely relaxing into eachother's company until he spoke. "What do you think about all this?"

"I'm afraid." I admitted without a second thought. "I don't want to be next. There's so many things I want to do before I die." I let myself trail off, gazing over his features. He didn't seem to have anything to say in reply. "What about you? You keep saying you'd happily die for hope. But I don't want you to die too." A look flashed over his face. It was hard to read. "Don't worry about me. It'll only cause you trouble." He tapped his forehead with a single finger. "I'm nothing but a ladder for you guys. So everyone can achieve an even stronger hope through the despair."

I felt a pang in my chest. Not one of sadness, or fear, but anger. "Would you stop that!" I finally spat. "You keep repeating those words but what about us!? What about me? We don't need a ladder. We need a friend! We need you!" When I was done, I realized I had a tight grip on his arm, and released quickly. It was true. I didn't want him, or anyone else to die. I let out a sigh, falling back into the wall. "You just don't get it, do you?" I closed my eyes. Nagito was silent again, then started to laugh quietly. "Ah (y/n) you're always so nice to me. I don't deserve that. You're too nice for your own good. There's other people who would gladly accept you. But you always share it with me." Nagito tightened his arms around himself. "Nobody's ever been that kind to me before. Even when you scold me, you mean well. But why me?" He whispered the last question so quietly, it was as if he was making sure I couldn't hear it. 

"Nobody's been nice to you?" I raised an eyebrow, moving myself a little closer. "Then I guess you deserve it." I tapped my chin, then smiled. "I like your voice. It's really pretty." I started. The boy's eyes lit up, and he opened his mouth to speak when I continued. "And I like your eyes. I think they're really bright." I started to list off each trait I noticed. If he had more confidence, I'm sure he wouldn't be willing to die so easily. Though I couldn't deny, each word I said was the truth. Nagito looked down at his legs to avoid eye contact with me as I listed everything off. When I started running out of things to say, my heart began racing. I placed my hand over his and raised it up so I could feel the marks over his palm, the soft skin, yet the tough feeling over it. He didn't argue with my touching, but he shifted uncomfortably. "I like your hands too. From the tip of your fingers, to the top of your head, and down to your feet, you're special." I gave a smile. 

"What a great compliment. I've never had someone say such nice things to me." He returned the smile. "I could almost feel your hope trying to reach me." 

"But it won't change the fact that I'm worthless trash." Nagito finished. I couldn't suppress a groan, leaning into his shoulder. "You make me want to push you into the water." I half joked. While we were speaking, I had almost forgot about the murder. It felt really nice until the memory returned. My body felt cold, and I buried myself into his warmth, making use of his jacket. 

Before we came to this island, I didn't even know Nagito. It's only been a short time but even before he started acting crazy, he already had my attention. His wild looks and fun attitude always pulled me to asking him to hang out. Honestly, he's hardly changed much. Nagito never spoke of his family, any other friends, or his life at all. It could only leave me to wonder what kind of childhood could push him to the brink of insanity. The others didn't trust him, but they hadn't spent time like this with him either. Nagito was an ultimate too. He was a person, he's helped out on cases, he belonged here with us. If only he would believe it himself. I felt him rest an arm over my back, letting me rest my head on his lap. "We'll get out of here soon. I won't let you die." I promised. Nagito shifted a little, and I feeling every little movement he made. "If you say so, (y/n)."

I lost track of how long we sat like that, when there was a sudden interuption. The monitors from inside drifted noise to us. "The investigation is now over! The class trial will begin. Please make your way over to Monokuma rock!"

Nagito started to pull himself up, and I followed, dragging myself to my feet. As he started to walk away, I reached for his hand. I wasn't sure what I was doing exactly. But I didn't want him to leave just yet. When he looked back with a slightly confused expression, all I could do was smile. "Thank you." I mustered out. "You gave me hope today, and to this case."

My words made him grin and he reached forward. I closed my eyes, and felt his lips on my forehead. When he backed away, I ran up beside him. "N-Nagito." I started, still feeling where he kissed my forehead, my cheeks felt warm as I tried to ask. "All those words I said, they were true. I like everything about you." 

"That's silly." He scratched his cheek. "You must be crazy to think there's something about me to like."

"Says the crazy one." I chuckled, stopping myself quickly. "Anyway, I'd like to get closer to you, if you'll let me." I bit my lip, waiting for a reply. When he finally shrugged. "Do what you want. I can't really stop you."

"You're so infuriating." I complained before quickly pecking his lips, stopping Nagito in his tracks. It lasted less than a second but I didn't stay to see what he said in response. I took off down the beach towards Monokuma rock, leaving Nagito behind.

What.. was this? I set my fingers over my lips, still feeling the tingling. Someone liked me? They complimented me. They... They kissed me. That wasn't possible though. I'm not supposed to be anything but a ladder for the true heroes. The beacons of hope. The doors opened, and I could hear the sound of many footsteps shuffling out. Everyone passed me without a word, except for Hajime. "Why are you just standing here?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice. "Can you believe it?" I looked up to his face. "I was really kissed. Someone likes me." I forced a smile. He nodded, quickly tapping my shoulder. "Let's catch up to the others."

"That's so unfair!" Kazuichi cried out from ahead. "Why did the creepy guy get a date before me!? Am I really that undesirable?!" 

"Will you shut up!" Akane yelled back. I smiled to myself, hearing the bickering. These were my friends, right? My very own beacon.


End file.
